


The Depraved Chronicles of Remnant

by pwp_fan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Drugged Sex, Dry Sex, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Rape, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: A collection of tales involving women from all over Remnant being subjected to the vilest depravities by its men.P.S.Though not that vile. We have standards here. I mean, you can see them if you squint... a lot.





	1. Unforgettable Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
**Dramatis personæ**   

> 
>   * Weiss Schnee 
>   * Taiyang Xiao Long 
>   * Ruby Rose 
>   * Yang Xiao Long 

Weiss gave another forlorn sigh as the bullhead slowly docked at the bullipad. Its size was rather comparable to the one in Beacon, which probably said something about Patch, since one was for a school while the other was for an whole island settlement.

Had it been upto her, she'd have been back at Atlas for the holidays, to see her home that she'd been away from for over a year. But then Whitley had let slip the engagement talks her father had been engaging in regards to her, when she'd called her brother after the Vytal festival and the realization that her father had been using her as a bartering tool for the SDC over the last year had left her enraged.

In response she had immediately alerted her father's secretary about her intention of staying in Vale for the month after the school year was over, through an extremely formal email. Her father must have figured out her reason, because the next thing she knew, none of her cards were working and her account had been frozen.

Something that had forced Weiss to reveal her circumstances to her team. They had been entirely sympathetic to her situation but none of them had been able to provide a solution what with all of them returning to their homes for the holidays. Blake to Menagerie to meet her parents for the first time since she'd run away from home to join a terrorist organization and Ruby and Yang to their home on Patch.

There had been a few suggestions floated around - including asking the Headmaster for help after informing him of her situation or perhaps asking help from Team JNPR, two of whose members were going to be staying in Vale for the duration of the school break, but she'd vetoed them all down. While she'd been willing to admit her situation to her team, all of whom she had grown very close to over their first year in Beacon, she didn't want her circumstances aired to anyone else.

She had been thinking of either getting a part-time job or admit defeat to her father when Ruby had presented a third option to her, which is why she was now here on Patch along with her two teammates, on the way to their home but not without a sense of trepidation hanging over her, hence the reason for her sigh.

After all, teammates or not, Weiss would be intruding upon the Xiao Long household for nearly a month and while Ruby had insisted that her dad was fine with the arrangement, she wondered if his acceptance been been freely given or he'd simply caved under Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

At the very least she'd have the answer soon.

===========

Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father, turned out to be an extremely genial man. The moment the three of them had entered the house, he had swept in from the shadows to grab both of his dsughters in a hug that had left both of them squealing in embarrassment before giving Weiss a warm welcome, telling her how glad he was that his daughters had brought a friend and teammate home with them.

"Thank you for having me in your home, Mr. Xiao Long." Weiss have a deep curtsy to the blonde man.

"Hey, none of that." Taiyang chided her in a light tone. "I'm not your teacher. Just call me Tai or Taiyang, if you must."

"Mr. Taiyang, then." Weiss conceded.

The man laughed at that. "I see you're just as my daughters described you - prim and proper."

She gave her teammates a look at that, though only Ruby appeared a bit embarrassed. Yang merely shrugged at her with a smirk on her face.

"Alright then girls why don't you tell your old man, how your first year of Beacon was. Don't skimp on any details now, especially if any boys are involved."

"Daaaaad!"

Both of her teammates whined at that, drawing another laugh from Taiyang. She could admit to herself that she was a bit jealous at her teammates' relationship with their father. In a way, he was the polar opposite of her own, especially when it concerned their progeny.

Taiyang was warm and approachable with his daughters while her father was cold and distant with her and her siblings. He was also, she was willing to silently admit in her head, rather handsome if in sort of a rugged way. That combined with his charming personality, she could see how two women had fallen for him. Not that she'd ever admit the latter to either Yang or Ruby.

She coughed aloud, both to distract herself from her thoughts and to catch Taiyang's attention. "I apologize, but could you please point me to your bathroom. I want to take a shower."

"Oh, of course!" Taiyang replied, his tone relaying his embarrassment. "You girls are no doubt tired after such a long journey and here I'm making you wait. Ruby, show your friend where the bathroom is, would you? And Weiss, I've already put an extra bed in the girls' room. I know you all will probably go to bed afterwards, but just in case you need anything I'll be in my room."

All three of them nodded in acknowledgement, and after directing one last smile towards them, Taiyang retreated back to his room. She then found herself trailing behind Ruby who led her up the stairs to the first floor of the building.

\------------

She was in the middle of unhooking her bra from her chest when something made her pause. She wasn't entirely aware why, though she quickly realized it wasn't because anything had pinged her aura sense.

After a couple of seconds she put it down to her unfamiliar surroundings; she remembered feeling the same the first few times she had used her dorm's bathroom in Beacon before she had grown accustomed to it.

She really needed to get over her aversion to new places.

Taking of her underwear, she finally stepped into the shower, pulling the curtains close. She then opened the shower and as soon as it had reached a suitable enough temperature, stepped underneath it, letting the water fall over her skin.

Weiss sighed in satisfaction as the hot water ran over her skin, shuddering in delight at the sensations it evoked all over her body and _entirely_ unaware of the hidden cameras that transmitted all of it to the computer in Taiyang's room, where he sat stroking his dick as his eyes drank in her flawless, nude body.

\------------

Taiyang groaned in frustration when Weiss stepped out of the shower and started drying herself with the towel. 

And he had been _so_ _close_ too!

Stopping the recording after she finished dressing herself completely, he used his left hand to move the created video to an empty folder in the desktop with the name of _**Schnee, Weiss**_ before moving that to another folder on the desktop simply named _**Recordings**_.

He started up the recording again when he saw Yang enter the bathroom next but instead of watching the live feed again, he minimized the screen and opened up the Recordings folder. Among the dozens of folders listed there, he quickly opened up the one listed as _**Yang**_, before opening one of the video files randomly in the second of the only two sub-folders listed inside it and skipping a bit forward.

Taiyang started stroking his dick once more as he looked at one of the older recordings of his oldest daughter playing with her tits and fingering her cunt in the shower, bringing both herself in the past and her dad in the present to an orgasm.

===========

Taiyang made his move after about a week of getting used to the girls’ daily routine. Weiss always woke up first, about six thirty in the morning before spending about twenty minutes in the shower. Ruby woke up next at around seven thirty, with Yang soon after, with him serving breakfast at eight to eight thirty depending on when they finished their showers. He took his own shower in between Weiss and Ruby, usually after he had finished jacking off too Weiss.

Today though that was going to change; he was no longer going to hold himself back from what he wanted. He watched with bated breath as he observed the girls’ bedroom from the two hidden cameras installed there, waiting for Weiss to wake up. He had been awake for ten minutes already, with his dick standing in attention for most of that time. His dick sought, no _needed_ relief and there was a small part of him that simply wanted to throw caution to the wind, instead marching up to his daughters' bedroom and taking her then and there. He paid it no heed, he wasn’t a mere animal guided by his instincts.

_Still_, he thought ruefully, _it is a good thing Yang and Ruby brought their teammate home for the school break_.

A whole month without a pussy would have probably made him snap and he would have ended up taking his frustrations out on either Yang or Ruby. At least this way they were safe until the next year.

That train of thought was derailed, however, when he noticed Weiss wake up. The next few minutes were the hardest as he waited patiently for Weiss to gather her toiletries before moving towards the bathroom. He waited while she finished brushing up and locked the bathroom door. When she finally stripped off her clothes, got into the shower and closed the curtains, he was off. After locking up his computer and getting the master key, he raced up the stairs.

Opening the door noiselessly, he kept the doors oiled for this sole reason, he slipped inside the bathroom before locking it again. He had her. There was no way for her to escape anymore. He got rid of his clothes in record time, no longer trying to be silent, though no reaction of came from the shower. Weiss probably hadn’t heard anything due to the rapid water falling on her skin.

As he walked towards the shower fully naked with his dick aching for release, he chuckled as he imagined what her face would look like when she finally did notice him.

Weiss didn’t disappoint.

\------------

Weiss instinctively turned towards the noise that came near from beside her, still half-asleep as her eyes sought out the reason for the disturbance. When they noticed Taiyang holding open the shower curtains, however, her eyes widened in shock even as she was rooted to the spot.

Had it been some other man, she would have screamed but the fact that it was Taiyang of all people who had entered the bathroom while she was in the shower made her mind falter. It couldn’t accept what she was seeing, leaving her unable to react, at least until he decided to enter the shower himself.

She took an unconscious step back at that putting some distance between them, even as her hands rose to shield her privates from Taiyang’s gaze. She opened her mouth, to say what she didn’t know, yet those words had never materialized instead dying a premature death when Weiss’ eyes took in the rest of the man in front of him.

He was nude. Completely bare as the day he was born while he stood in the shower in front of her. Unbidden her eyes were drawn to his legs where his penis was, only to find it at full mast. She found herself unable to look away from it, until he started speaking.

“Hello Weiss.” Taiyang greeted her with a smile on his face like it was just another day in the house, despite the immense incongruity of the current situation. Still the familiarity of his actions finally lifted the spell of muteness off of her.

“M-Mr. Xi-Xi-Xiao L-L-Long.” Weiss stuttered, taking another step back as he moved forward again, her actions akin to that of a helpless prey before an apex predator. “W-wh-wh-“

He moved forward another step before she could finish her question, prompting her to repeat her last movement too, only this time her bare back hit the shower walls. She stopped mid sentence as an involuntary shudder racked through her body, though she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature disparity between the walls and the water from the shower.

“Now Weiss,” the man responsible for said shudder took a final step forward as he closed the small, yet noticeable distance between them - trapping her between him and the cold wall, the smile still etched on his face. “I told you to call me Tai when it’s just us.”

Weiss’ barely heard him, however, her mind and eyes instead focused on a region just below her navel where his penis currently was.

Scorching, that would be the word she’d use to describe how it felt against her skin.

\------------

Taiyang chuckled. The moment his dick had come in contact with her, Weiss had gone absolutely still.

_Virgins_, he thought amusedly, his dick throbbing in anticipation of what was to come.

He savoured it for a moment – his eyes drinking in how vulnerable and terrified Weiss looked with her back to the wall as he towered over her in the shower, her undone pure white hair falling to her hips, wet from the shower as the falling water traced her unblemished skin even as she tantalized him with hints at what she was hiding underneath her arms.

Unfortunately that was all he had. He still needed to fuck his daughters’ teammate and he only had an hour at most, so he needed to make the most of it.

His arms moved like two King Taijitus; going from being still at his sides to grabbing her arms, before pulling them over her head. There was no resistance, or if there was it was negligible; after all he was a hunter in his prime who was purely physically oriented while the teen heiress was still a huntress-in-training and had her while fighting style based around her weapon.

Really, this is why he had tried to make Ruby less reliable on her primary weapon. After all, she'd be as defenseless as her teammate if somebody ended up cornering her like this.

The action finally prompted a short lived scream from the girl.

He ignored it, the girls were sleeping on the other end of the floor and the walls were thick enough that with the shower on not much could be heard even a couple of feet away from the door. Instead he focused on her now exposed breasts and pussy. There was a smattering of white hair near her pussy, a bit more than yesterday; he knew she had arrived to Patch completely shaved and for the last week he had seen it grow on camera. Her nipples on the other hand were exactly as he remembered – small, pink and glistening with water, just tempting him to have a taste.

He pulled her arms upwards, lifting her up while enjoying dragging his dick over her skin. He did so until his dick was just below the opening to her pussy. He held her there even as he bent forward to take one of her breasts into his mouth.

\------------

Weiss was hyperventilating. She had screamed after having her privates exposed by him but then had immediately clamped down on it. Despite the current situation she didn’t want her teammates to see their father as a criminal. She shut her eyes as her mind raced to find a way out of this predicament.

Taiyang had pulled her up enough that her feet were no longer touching the shower tiles, instead dangling mid air. Then there was a trail of flame that he had etched onto her skin while dragging his penis to just below her entrance. Still he at least hadn’t violated her yet.

Though she knew that unless she did something soon, that state would not last. She had to get through to him somehow, bring him back to his senses before he did something she _knew_ he’d regret later. Afterwards she would figure out just what had prompted this. Perhaps, he had gotten drunk early in the morning, or maybe she had forgotten to lock the door to the bathroom and him having found her alone in the shower had let his base instincts take over.

Her mind made she opened her eyes, hoping to speak to him calmly so as to get him to back down when she saw him bend his neck towards her chest.

Weiss gasped in shock at the sudden feeling of Taiyang’s mouth enclosing over her breast, distracting her from her thoughts. Like many things today, this was also a first for her and she was wholly unprepared to deal with the heat that seemed to pool at her tip as he licked and sucked at her breast with abandon. A moment later he moved to her second breast, showering that too with his tongue and saliva like the first, leaving her out of breath.

_I’m getting aroused._ Her mind unhelpfully suggested even as she struggled to get her treacherous body under control as she moaned. No, this wasn’t what she wanted at all. She had to- she had to-

“St-stop!” Weiss somehow pushed the word out of her throat. It wasn’t very loud, just slightly above a whisper, but in the relative silence of the bathroom where the only noise came from the water falling from the shower it rang out clearly.

Taiyang stopped in his ministrations, pulling back to look at her as Weiss breathed a sigh, he could still be reasoned with. She took a deep breath before beginning to speak. There was still an undeniable tremor in her voice but she no longer stuttered with her words.

“Mr. Taiyang. Please come to your senses. You don’t want to do this.”

She was treated to an indulgent smile as he rubbed his penis over her entrance, making her shiver in return “Oh, but I do, Weiss. And it appears so do you.”

“N-no,” She shook her head, trying and failing to ignore the heady sensation. “No, I don’t. If you go through with this, you’ll be _raping_ me. Think on what that would mean. You will be sent to prison while your daughters would have to bear the fact that their father raped their friend while she was staying over at their home, for the rest of their lives.”

Taiyang had lost his smile as she spoke; he had also ceased moving his penis over her entrance and was now instead looking at her intently. That had given her confidence to continue speaking and while he still hadn’t let go of her hands, she knew she was close to convincing him. She went for the finish. “I know you’re good man, Mr, Xiao Long. Just let me go and we will forget this ever happened.”

When she finished, neither of them spoke for a short interval before Taiyang started chuckling. “Oh _gods_! You are good, Weiss!”

“Thank you?” Weiss replied, completely thrown by his reaction.

“But tell me,” Taiyang stopped chuckling as he looked at her with his usual smile, the one that he directed at her all the time. However, this time she could see there was an undercurrent of cruelty in it. “What on Remnant made you think that you were my first?”

“First?” she spoke, confusion warring with clarity in her mind leaving her unable to move for a moment which he used to push her arms together - using only one hand to hold them while his other one, now free of its previous task came to a stop near her hips, stroking her inner thigh. She instinctively tried closing her legs at that but found she was unable to do so; realizing Taiyang was keeping them spread apart with his own legs.

With the realization that she had failed came the mind-numbing terror from before. Only this time it was a hundred fold stronger, leaving her unable to do anything but whimper when Taiyang leaned forward.

“My first R-A-P-E.”

That word, especially the way he said it - broken up into its constituent letters, was the spark that blew the mines.

Weiss screamed, as loud as she could be praying Ruby or Yang would hear her, while thrashing against his limbs hoping to somehow extricate her own from his grip.

She had no plan for after that, given that she would still be in a room with her assaulter, in his house which was more or less isolated. She didn’t care, or more likely she couldn’t as her entire mind was occupied by a single line of thought.

To escape.

Her desperate efforts, however, were utterly in vain. None of it changed what had been in her fate since the moment she had accepted her teammate’s invitation to her house. Her wild struggle was nothing more than an annoyance to Tai, who had fared against girls far stronger than her; while Ruby and Yang didn’t hear anything from their bedroom.

What Weiss didn’t know, _couldn’t_ have known was that when Taiyang had built the house he had made walls for some specific rooms thick enough that any noise from said room didn’t travel very far. The bathroom had been one of them, as well as his daughters’ bedroom and his own.

He hadn’t been boasting when he had told Weiss that she wasn’t the first girl he had raped. She wasn’t his first virgin, or his first huntress-in-training, or the first girl he had raped that was friends with one of his daughters, or the first he had fucked when his daughters had been home. She was not even the first girl he had raped in this very bathroom.

For Taiyang, what he was doing did not have any particular significance to him. Yes, he was going to enjoy thoroughly defiling his daughters’ friend and teammate, completely betraying the trust and respect she had showed him over the last week and probably traumatizing her for the rest of her life due to having her first sexual experience be a thorough violation by an adult figure, however, as he guided his cock into a terrified, screeching and unwilling Weiss’ cunt, none of these thoughts were on his mind.

This act of him raping Weiss Schnee, which for the latter would become an eternal haunting memory, was, for the lack of a better term, a mere Tuesday for Taiyang Xiao Long.

The girl’s voice which had been progressively growing shriller, reached a crescendo when he finally penetrated her hot and warm folds. Taiyang was honestly impressed, he had known she had been a singer before attending Beacon but he’d no idea that she had such a wide range. There was no blood, he had known there wouldn’t be - most huntresses lost their hymens at an early age due to the rigorous training they had to undergo in preparatory schools, like Signal.

Still, with or without one, the fact that the snow haired girl before him had been a virgin before he had put his dick inside her was undeniable. If the shrill wailing and the tears streaming down her face as he pushed the rest of his length inside her wasn’t somehow proof enough, then the painful tightness he experienced as he did so sealed the deal.

It took him a few moments more to hilt himself completely inside her. Immediately after, he pulled back before slamming its full length inside her again. It wasn’t easy, especially with the awkward position of him fucking her against the shower wall coupled with the way her pussy squeezed his dick, but eventually he found his rhythm, slamming away fast at the weeping girl.

Weiss’ face which was contorted in pain, with tears streaming down her face was beyond beautiful. There was something undeniably intoxicating in the feeling of bringing a proud huntress-in-training like her to tears, he suspected it had something to do with his first time. He ignored her pleas and entreaties, instead increasing his pace as he fucked her even more brutally as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Taiyang saw her eyes snap open in shock when his mouth closed over hers, his tongue tasting and plundering the insides of her mouth with abandon. Her inexperience showed here too, especially with how she tried to shake him off at first before attempting to bite down on his tongue. It would have worked on an inexperienced guy, but Tai had learned early on in his career about the risks of putting one’s unprotected appendages inside a girl’s mouth and so when she did so, her teeth found a layer of aura covering it.

He gave her no respite, his tongue intertwining with hers even as he brought his right hand, from where it was grabbing one of her thighs, to her small breasts pinching and squeezing at them. It was as he played with her body that Tai felt his first orgasm approaching.

He deepened his thrusts, pushing as far as he could into her until he climaxed. His hips smashed against hers, his body pressing her against the wall with all his might as he exploded inside her. He groaned into her mouth at the contentment he felt at his release, even as he felt Weiss’ body shiver uncontrollably between him and the wall as he released the first of his cum into her virgin womb.

He stayed like that for a few moments, his dick inside Weiss as he squeezed the last of the cum into her pussy, while he breathed out slowly out of his mouth. He didn’t speak, content with grinding his naked body against hers. Weiss merely sobbed in his grip, all fight having left her the moment he had filled her insides with his cum.

Tai wasn’t done, but since it would take him some time to get himself hard again, he decided to spend it wisely. He again bent down to take her breasts in his mouth. He saw one of them had a print of his fingers, where he had squeezed it too hard, striking against her pale skin. It was mesmerizing and before he knew what he was doing he bit down on her breasts with his teeth. That drew a shriek out of the girl, before the sobs started again. He ignored it, instead looking at the red marks appearing against her skin. He repeated the action on her breast, this time drawing a flinch from Weiss and marking that too with his teeth, before he began sucking at her erect nipples.

Now that she had stopped fighting against him, he let go of her arms, holding her up with one hand at her bottom and through his legs. He used the other to push one of her legs upwards, holding it against his shoulder before repeating the action with the other. By the time he was done with that, he was back at full mast. He pulled his mouth away from her breasts, though not before giving it another hard bite as he brought his face to level with Weiss’. Her eyes were shut as she wept, but he gave her a smile anyway as he spoke, confident it would come across in his voice. “Ready for round two, Weiss?”

He didn’t wait for her answer; it was rhetorical anyway, before he started moving. This time, however, the pace he set wasn’t nearly as brutal as his last. His desperate need for relief was gone and he had already raped Weiss, now it was simply teaching the girl her place in this house as his slut. And her lessons would continue until her second year began.

Though as he leaned forward to capture her lips once more in a deep kiss and she complied without resistance, Taiyang realized she might be a more apt student than he’d thought.

===========

When Ruby came down from the first floor, she saw her dad was just setting breakfast. She also spotted Weiss already sitting at the table, like usual. She made her way to them, calling out a good morning to both before sitting down to eat. Yang joined them a few minutes later. Breakfast went by as she, Yang and her dad made small talk, though she noticed how quiet Weiss was throughout it all. While she usually she didn’t talk much, such silence was completely out of character for her.

_Did she get any news from Atlas? _

Ruby knew her relationship with her family was complicated, at best, recently, so that might have been it. Worried she asked Weiss if something was wrong. Though it was her dad who answered her.

“Nothing like that, Weiss is merely feeling a bit off today. Isn’t that right, Weiss?”

“Y-yes,” Weiss spoke, her skin paler than usual now that Ruby looked at her properly.”Thank you for your concern Ruby, but I’m just not feeling that well today.”

Ruby pouted at that.

“Does this mean you won’t go out with us to Patch today?”

“Of-” Weiss started speaking, but her dad overrode her, frowning at her as he did so. “Of course, Weiss can’t go with you today Ruby. She is sick, be reasonable.”

Ruby reddened at her dad’s rebuke, realizing he was right, She apologized to Weiss who told her not to worry about that. With how pale her skin was, she must have been feeling really sick. Ruby decided then and there that she would bring back something to cheer her up.

The conversations restarted around the table as breakfast went on, neither of the sisters noticing how the third girl around the table was clutching at her utensils as she picked at her food, or the lidded gaze the only man there directed at her full of dark promise.

===========

Weiss said her goodbyes to her teammates as they went off to Patch for the day - somehow not breaking down and begging them not leave her alone with the man that was their father. She couldn’t, not when the warning was still so fresh in her mind.

_“Don’t even think about telling Yang or Ruby about this.” Taiyang told her as he finished cleaning himself up before stepping out of the shower. She didn’t glance at him, sitting as she was grabbing her knees at one of the corners of the room. “Not unless you want them to go through what you just did.”_

_If she had heard this only yesterday she would have laughed at the ridiculous claim. But now she knew that the geniality that the man displayed was but a cover that hid his true monstrous nature and she had no doubts that such a monster wouldn’t hesitate for a second to carry out such depravities on his own flesh and blood._

_“I don’t want to but I will do it if you leave me no choice.” She could hear the rustle of clothing as he put on his clothes. “And clean yourself up already.”_

When she came back inside the house, she found Taiyang waiting for her with a smile on his face, gesturing her towards his bedroom. She shuddered in fear like that of a man condemned to death row and just like him she was unable to avoid her fate as her feet took her towards his room.


	2. Scarlet Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
**Dramatis personæ**   

> 
>   * Pyrrha Nikos 
>   * Priam Troy 
>   * Deiphobus Troy 
>   * Ajax 
>   * Hector Iroas 
>   * Húndan 

"I still can't believe Troy wants to meet me!" the joy in the girl's voice was unmistakable as she followed him through the corridors of the hotel towards their destination.

And why wouldn't it be? Troy Manufacturers was one of the biggest sponsors of the bi-annually held Mistral Region Tournament, with almost all of the champions of the last decade being their fighters and personally selected by their C.E.O. For him to take interest in a rookie after just one match? Well that was simply unheard of. No doubt the girl's mind ran crazy with what he wanted to talk to her about.

A shame then that none of those thoughts were even close to the reality that awaited her. She definitely had caught the eyes of the C.E.O. just not in the way she expected. The truth was, during almost every tournament, the C.E.O invited one of the prettier girls, and sometimes more than one, who had caught his eye during the first round, with the bait of sponsorship. He targeted rookies and after a night with them, had them placed against one of the previous champions for the next bracket to eliminate them early on in the tournament. The girls either never got the courage to speak out afterwards or were threatened into silence. It wasn't as if they had any proof, there were no cameras on the upper floors after all.

_Poor girl,_ Húndan thought as he looked back at his latest victim-to-be. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail behind her while she wore a knee-length blue skirt, with black leggings underneath. A grey shirt completed the image of her going to an interview.

All together she gave off a mature vibe. One that could almost make him forget how young she was. He quickly arranged his face in a smile when she caught him looking before bringing his eyes forward again.

Honestly, this wasn't even his fault. She had just been unlucky to catch the old lecher's eye and if it wasn't him, someone else would have been bribed to do his job. And if she was going to get fucked either way, then shouldn't he try to make the best of his own situation?

He was just the messenger, yeah.

By the time he was done with his thoughts, they had reached the suite. He knocked six times, letting the men inside know it was him. He saw the brute, Ajax if he recalled correctly, open the door. Giving Húndan a smirk, he nodded at the girl "You Nikos?"

"Yes, sir. Pyrrha Nikos." the red head replied, nodding her head.

"I'm no sir, girl." Ajax snorted before nodding his towards the inside of the room "The boss is waiting for you inside."

Húndan saw the girl straighten her back before she stepped inside, unknowing what awaited her inside. Ajax waited till she was far enough away from the door before giving him a loaded envelope. He quickly stuffed it inside his jacket and then left.

It was no longer his problem anymore.

\------------

Pyrrha turned her head back when she heard the door close, seeing the giant of a man sitting on the sofa beside the now shut door. Shaking her head she stepped towards the second room, hearing voices from within. She paused for a second, deciding on an action before she knocked - the guard _had_ told her he was waiting inside.

The voices paused, before one of them rang out clearly through the door. "Come in."

Pyrrha found the door unlocked and as she opened it she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Until now, there had been a suspicion in the back of her head that all of this was a terrible prank being played on her but all such worries tuned into air the moment she saw who was sitting inside.

Priam Troy, C.E.O. of Troy Manufacturers and the one who personally had a big hand in selecting which new athletes were sponsored by the brand, smiled as he took her in. "Ah, welcome Ms. Nikos."

"Mr. Troy." she nodded at him.

The second person he had been conversing with turned to look at her, before a look of exasperation appeared on his face. "Really, father? I told you we were gonna have an important discussion about the shareholders today and you still do this? Couldn't you have waited another day?"

Pyrrha flushed at his annoyed tone. She stuttered. "I-I can c-come back la-"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Troy proclaimed loudly. "I'm sure any concerns regarding those old fossils can wait until I'm done with my meeting with the young lady here."

"You don't have to go anywhere dear." he said looking at her. "My son needs to realize no matter what, you never keep a lady waiting!"

His son gave a huff of annoyance before he walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Pyrrha inadvertently flinched at the noise, feeling awkward at having interrupted their meeting.

"Ignore my son. He tends to be overly dramatic at times." Mr. Troy told her as he brought out another glass from the cabinet before putting it on the table where they had been sitting, pushing aside the glass that was already there. "Please, take a seat."

As she did so, he spoke again. "I always like to celebrate first meetings with a drink. And while you, young lady aren't old enough to consume alcohol, I do also keep a stock of soft drinks for such occasions. Any preferences?"

"Um... anything is fine, really." she uttered, not wanting to trouble him.

"Please! You're my guest here."

"Then a Vacutian Cola, please."

"Ah here it is. Let me pour it for you."

The clinking of their glasses rang out and he waited until she'd taken a sip, before beginning to speak. "So before I start, I'm guessing as you know who I am you also know what I do?"

He said the last part with a smile, letting her know it wasn't a test. Pyrrha smiled back. "Yes sir. Besides being the C.E.O. of Troy Industries you also handpick athletes who catch your eye."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He laughed before taking a sip from his drink. Pyrrha took one at the same time from hers.

"I'm a straight shooter, Ms. Nikos so I'd like to get straight to the point if you don't mind." saying so he took another long sip. She emulated him before nodding. "Splendid! Then first I'd like to say your performance in the first round was just enthralling. I don't think there's ever been a rookie before who's caught my attention so completely!"

Pyrrha blushed at the naked praise. She knew she was good but to hear confirmation from the mouth of one of the bigger scouts in the field? It left her feeling giddy, almost light-headed.

"There's just one thing, however." Me. Troy's face took on a serious look as he said those words and Pyrrha gave him her full attention.

"Pyrrha, may I call you Pyrrha?" when she nodded in affirmative, he continued. "Pyrrha, before we proceed any further though, I need you to answer my next question truthfully. _Have_ you unlocked your Semblance?"

"Ah... No I haven't." she replied ashamed. Was this it? Was he going to tell her to leave now. But contrary to her expectations, Priam only laughed.

"Ah that's a relief!" Pyrrha blinked in surprise at his words. It must have shown on her face, because he decided to explain. "You see I've found having a Semblance only makes the upcoming activity harder, for all of us involved."

"The signing?" she asked dubiously.

"Sure." he chuckled as he replied before taking another drink.

She hadn't known anything about that but then again she hadn't been in the business for decades like the man before her. Nodding at that she took one more sip, before realizing she had finished her drink. She wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Oho! A fast drinker aren't you?" came the question. Not knowing how to answer it she merely smiled. Mr. Troy suddenly got up from his seat before taking the one just beside her and pouring her half the wine still left in his glass. "Drink up then! Let's celebrate our upcoming union!"

Pyrrha gave the glass a look before looking back at her host. "But I'm not old enough."

He simply gave her a wink as he put a hand on her right knee. "I won't tell, if you don't. And besides I'm of the firm belief if someone is old enough to fight the grimm, then they are old enough to fuck and drink."

He laughed loudly at that. Pyrrha chuckled weakly in turn, intensely aware of his hand but not wanting to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't like he was doing anything after all and she was unwilling to upset her new boss over such a triviality. She decided to bite the bullet and drank all of the wine at once. She wasn't at all prepared for the dizziness that came over her, however.

When it finally passed, she found he was rubbing the inside of her thigh with his hand. She knew at least that was not appropriate. She decided to say so, but found the words that came out of her mouth were no longer coherent, slurring against each other.

"Guess that finally did it." she heard the man chuckle before he lifted her off the chair, carrying her in his arms.

She realized she had been drugged when her body hit the soft mattress of the bed. When he knelt above her and started unbuttoning her shirt, she also realized why. She immediately lashed out with her limbs at the man. Or at least she tried to, but her limbs felt a thousands heavier than usual and it was all she could do to strike him once with her hand. When it was stopped by a familiar glint, she felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Surprised, Pyrrha?" the man gave her a grin before he flipped her on her chest and pulled her shirt off of her before focusing on her skirt. She tried to resist but it was as futile as before. "I realized the benefit of aura very early on. After all, when your targets are trained fighters, it's better to be prepared than sorry."

After he was done with the skirt, he grabbed her leggings and pulled them down too. Her underwear was next, snapping under a pull of his hand, leaving her private parts exposed. When she felt him run a wet finger over her slit, tears started falling from her eyes. He stepped back then and after a few seconds she realized it was because he was stripping.

And then his hands were on her hips, squeezing them for a few seconds before he turned her around again. He smiled at her lecherously, eyes filled with lust before he grabbed the final piece of clothing on her body. The bra straps snapped under the pressure and he immediately threw them backwards, where they joined the heap of the rest of the clothing she had worn here.

"S-stop." she slurred at him but he only laughed in response.

"Let's have a taste, shall we?" Grabbing her mounds in one hand each, he bent over her as he started sucking on them. He licked and bit at them, squeezing and pinching and rolling them in his hands, focusing on one and then the other. And then back to the first again. When he finally pulled away from them, licking his lips as he did so, the tips of her breasts stood firm and hard.

He laughed at that. "You're such a slut, Pyrrha! You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

She closed her eyes at the humiliation. No she didn't. Just because her body appeared to be aroused didn't mean she actually was. But he didn't appear to be looking for an answer as he let go of her breasts.

When she felt his dick rubbing at her entrance though, her eyes snapped open in panic and she found the energy to shout a loud denial.

He merely laughed once more at her expression as he gripped his dick with one hand and put it near her entrance after rubbing it one last time over her slit.

"Stop." she whispered again, but the man paid her no attention as he pushed his dick inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, trying to use her arms to push him off but she could no muster strength in them, all the while he pushed inwards, filling her up inch by inch.

"Shit!" her rapist groaned halfway though, grabbing one of her breasts in a bruising grip for support. "You're so tight!"

And then he pushed on. When he was finally sheathed inside of her completely, he paused for a few moments to take a few deep breaths he started moving. Each of his thrusts sent a shock through her body as her breasts, free of any constraints jiggled freely.

She cried while telling him to stop over and over, but her rapist kept on ignoring her. He stopped moving once after a while, and she thought he'd had enough. But that was soon proven to be the misconception it was when he pushed her thighs and put her legs on his shoulders before he started raping her again. And this time she could feel he was reaching even deeper inside her. He soon increased his pace, moving faster and faster as his balls repeatedly slapped her ass with the sound echoing in the silent room.

He kept at it for a long while, repeatedly squeezing her breasts until he pushed one last time into her and stopped. She realized why when she felt a hot and sticky substance filling her insides.

\------------

"You done?" came the irritated question from his eldest son as he stepped out.

"Yes, yes." Priam replied, rolling his eyes at Deiphobus' tone. "She is definitely one of the better ones I've fucked over the last years."

His son gave him a look of disgust at that. Ignoring the look as well as the crying coming from the room behind him, both of which he had long grown accustomed to, he looked at his most trusted bodyguard sitting on the sofa near the door. "I think you'll like her a lot, Ajax."

"Glad to hear that, sir." The giant hulk of a man grinned at him as he stood up.

Priam stepped aside letting Ajax enter the room. After one last look where he saw him kneel over her naked form and start undressing, he turned and walked to the table his son at.

"You sure you don't want a turn?" Priam asked him as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Dei gave a scoff. "Unlike _some_ people I'm not obsessed with sex. And whatever I need my wife provides."

Priam didn't say anything to refute it. His son had all the indignation of youth with him. He'd realize it himself when he got old.

The sudden screaming that started from the room had them both pause a bit before Dei shook his head in exasperation. "I will never understand Ajax and his fascination with anal."

"Quiet you." Priam chided his son. "Everybody has their quirks. And Ajax doesn't deserve us badmouthing his preferences after the years of loyalty he's shown our family."

His son protested that, saying he hadn't been criticizing his choices but Priam just shook his head. "Whatever, just make sure you place the girl against one of our former champions for the next bracket."

A contemplating look came over Deiphobus' face as he said that. Priam simply sipped at his wine, waiting for him to speak his thoughts.

"I saw her fight. She's good. There's definitely a chance of her pulling an upset victory against some of our weaker champions."

Priam raised his eyebrows at that. While he had seen it too, he had been more interested in her nubile body at the moment. And besides, he had never been the one with an eye for talent despite what his company promoted. He left that to the team of judges and his eldest son. So when told those words, Priam trusted them implicitly.

"Then put her against Hector." he suggested. 

"The reigning champion, huh?" his son nodded."Yeah that will work. Her natural talent and potential won't be enough to bridge the gap between their experiences. Alright I'll do that. Can we get back to our discussion now?"

"Yes, yes. Let us."

And so they conversed against the backdrop of the young girl's agonized screams.

===========

Hector entered the arena finding his opponent already waiting for him with her sword and shield in hand. He nodded at her in respect, getting one back in turn and then fell into a guard position with his own shield, his spear held behind him as the announcer counted down to zero.

The moment the count reached zero, the girl spun in a circle before throwing her shield at him. Hector brought his own shield up as he prepared to take advantage of the rookie's mistake when the shield connected with his own.

_Disproportionate, _was the word that came to his mind when the force of the spinning shield almost broke his hand. He found himself pushed backwards by the blow and even before her throw had stopped spinning, she threw her sword towards his head. He tried to dodge but found it was in the middle of mecha-shifting into a spear and before he could move completely out of the way, it struck him in the neck with its long reach.

The blow toppled him backwards, stunning him and then the girl was upon him, her sword flashing faster and faster. And then just as suddenly as she had attacked, she stopped.

It took him a few more moments to realize why in the absolute silence of the arena. He glanced at the screen showing their aura and then let his head fall back, sighing.

It was in the red. He had lost.

And then the cheering started.

===========

"In breaking news, Ulyssess Inc. have announced they will be buying out Troy Manufacturers. In a statement released early today, Penelope Icarius, C.E.O of Ulyssess Inc. stated that the actions of the top brass of Troy Manufacturers do not reflect on its employees and they "do not deserve to suffer because of the former's greed and folly.""

"As our viewers might know, Priam Troy, former C.E.O of Troy Manufacturers was found dead in his hotel room along side his eldest son, Deiphobus Troy and one of his bodyguard two days earlier in what the police have identified as a double-murder suicide. With the younger son, Paris currently embroiled in a sexual harassment lawsuit and with most of the board members revealed to have been engaging in embezzling, the future of Troy looked uncertain before this. This announcement no doubt comes as a rejuvenating aura charge for the employees at Troy Manufacturers."

"Ms. Icarius also went on record saying that she'd be appealing to the MRT Committee to restart the currently suspended tournament. In related news, Patrocles, the athletic division of Ulyssess Inc. have just announced their newest acquisition - Pyrrha Nikos. Nikos, a rookie, recently came into spotlight-"


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
**Dramatis personæ**   

> 
>   * Winter Schnee 
>   * Whitley Schnee 
>   * Jacques Schnee 

Winter _slammed_ the door to her own room shut as soon as she entered, a snarl marring her usually composed face. To her colleagues in the military, it would have no doubt come as a shock to see her that way. But then again, her father was among the very few people who always brought out the worst in her.

This time it had been because of yet another proposal that father had forwarded towards her. Nothing she hadn't already experienced a dozen times, but his almost overbearing insistence this time on having her accept it had made her lose her temper.

It probably had something to do with Weiss having left for Beacon to pursue a career as an Huntress. And while Winter was proud of Weiss for making her own choice in life, she also couldn't be but a little annoyed at the situation that put her in. Since with Weiss in Vale, father had lost the piece he'd spent half a decade preparing to auction to the highest bidder and as a result he had once more focused his attention and energies on getting Winter, his eldest daughter, engaged to someone from the upper class society in Atlas.

She might have agreed to a single date to see how it went, but the man her father had apparently chosen for her - Laurence Theordore Hearst - was not only over twice her age, but according to rumors he apparently regularly sexually abused his female staff which was why he usually went over a dozen secretaries in a single _year_.

Normally, she wouldn't have given those rumors the time of the day as they were drawn to the rich and the fortunate like the grimm to negativity. Even they, the Schnees, weren't free from it. In fact she had lost count the number of times she'd heard the tasteless rumor that all the members of the Schnee family owned faunus slaves which they kept as pets for their carnal pleasure.

But the few times she'd met Hearst had only ended up strengthening her belief in those rumors. She could remember how every time they had interacted, his eyes would roam all over her body like she was a piece of meat put on display for him. But even that would have made her only sigh in disgust and quietly refuse her father's offer had the last time they met hadn't instilled a hatred of him in her that ran marrow deep.

It had been at yet another party, specifically at Weiss' official introduction to the Atlesian upper-class, when she'd come of age. She could perfectly recall the _look_ he had given her younger sister when Weiss had introduced herself to him, one full of undisguised greed and lust that made no pretense whatsoever of what exactly its owner wanted. And had the man been anyone else but him, she'd have drawn her saber on him there and then, propriety be damned.

But Laurence Hearst, was no ordinary man. Not even by the standards of Atlesian high-society. In fact, he was one of the very few people aside from her father who stood at the pinnacle of Atlesian upper class.

Head of the The Ficent conglomerate, he was a media mogul. One who controlled the majority of news outlets in three of the four Kingdoms. Hearst could sway public opinion with but a dial of his scroll which was probably why none of his crimes ever became more than rumors and the sole reason her father wanted to tie him to the Schnee family. Since with his and their resources combined there wouldn't be anything that could threaten the Schnee's hegemony across Remnant.

The fact that he was a potential serial-rapist didn't even factor into Jacques Schnee's calculations

Alone in the solitude of her room, Winter finally let loose the anger and frustration she had built up through the meeting with her father. It had only been half an hour since she'd come back to the Schnee manor and she was already more stressed than she had been in the past few months in the military. She had no idea how she was supposed to last a week here.

As she started pulled out the hair pins from her bun, she once again thought about Ironwood's _utter_ hypocrisy. The general had made her take a mandatory leave over an extended period of time, citing the reason that she never took time off for herself. Well, he didn't either and she didn't see _him_ taking his own advice anytime soon.

A number of loud knocks on the outside of the carved wooden door to her room brought Winter out of her thoughts just as she had started on pulling off her hair tie.

"Winter?" the voice of her youngest sibling had Winter bring her stormy expression back under control. Whitley didn't deserve to see her in such a state after all it wasn't his fault that their father was like this. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she spoke up.

"You can come in, Whitley."

"Actually," she heard him speak from the other side of the door, embarrassment lacing his words, "Could you kindly open the door for me, sister? I'm afraid my hands are rather occupied at the moment."

Curious she told him to give her a second as she quickly untied the hair tie rest of the way, letting her long white hair fall free, before moving towards the door and opening it. The sight that greeted her was of her brother standing awkwardly with a tea tray which held two _coffee_ cups. The awkwardness came from the fact that Whitley had probably never held a tray before.

He gave her a bright smile when she opened the door, greeting her with a tone that relayed a genuine joy at seeing her. "It's great to see you again, Winter."

"It's great to see you too, Whitley." she smiled back at him. With Weiss being gone for over two months, Whitley was the only person in the manor she talked to anymore with any regular frequency.

In fact, he had started calling her on her scroll almost everyday since Weiss had left for Beacon; always asking her to take a break from work and come to the Schnee manor, as with Weiss gone he felt too alone in the large house. With father being absent most of the time and mother down in her drinks all of the time.

Winter understood. She truly did. She remembered feeling the same in this huge manor of theirs and it was also the sole reason why she'd decided to return home and brave her father's company instead of going somewhere else, during her forced vacation.

"Coffee?" Whitley extended the tray towards her, smile still affixed on his face.

Winter laughed before letting him in.

\------------

"So how have you been? How are your lessons going?" She asked her brother after they had finally sat down on two chairs, with the coffee cups held in their hands.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Learning the basics of our business and what not." Whitley shrugged his free hand carelessly. "And you? How did your meeting with father go?"

"Oh you know. Same old, same old." Whitley gave a small chuckle at hearing his words repeated to him, which Winter reciprocated.

As he saw her give the coffee an appraising look, Whitley spoke up, correctly guessing the line of her thoughts. "It's your favorite blend, Briar Rose. I made sure to remember that."

"Oh?" Winter smiled at her brother who appeared immensely pleased at the fact. "How fortunate I am to have such a dedicated brother who remembered what blend of coffee I like."

"How could I not? You're my favorite sister after all."

"I'll be sure not to mention that tidbit to Weiss." The both of them laughed at that as she took a sip from her coffee.

It was a bit more sweet than she'd have liked though not overly enough to be undrinkable. She could forgive Whitley for that, after all he couldn't have known how exactly liked it from just her hearing talk about her favorite blend of coffee.

\------------

Whitley very consciously did not lick his lips as Winter took her first sip from the coffee cup in her hands. Father had informed him of that terrible habit a few weeks ago and told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever wanted to be successful in any of his endeavors, he would have to entirely refrain from displaying any such obvious signs to his opponents. Though he doubted his father would have been so candid with his advice had he known just what exactly Whitley he'd do with it.

Unfortunately while he could exert conscious control over his lips, there were other parts of his body that were out of his control. Whitley's cock had immediately gone rock hard the moment Winter had started sipping her drugged coffee. Not that it hadn't been reaching towards that state since Winter had opened the door and he had seen her with her hair let down.

He thanked his foresight that he had chosen to wear his baggy pants to the meeting with Winter as they hid his raging erection from her eyes completely.

Winter asked him a question regarding his studies and how they were progressing and while he tried answering it coherently he found it was becoming rather difficult for him to concentrate on her words as he saw her drink more and more of her coffee.

It felt like the more he watched her ingest the sleeping drugs into her body, the more he himself became drugged.

Not that it was really happening though. For one thing, despite both of the cups holding the drugged coffee, he hadn't yet taken even a single sip from the cup held between his fingers. And their family Semblance which Winter had inherited couldn't do anything like that.

A heady feeling rose in him as he saw the effects of the drug starting to affect Winter, as a tiny yawn escaped her mouth that she tried to stifle.

He chuckled lightly before speaking, making sure that his voice carried a teasing tone instead of the eagerness that currently pulsed through his veins. "Tired of me already, Winter? And here I thought my big sister would be more excited to meet her only brother in flesh, after so long?"

"I guess the journey back home and then arguing with father, took more out of me more than I expected. " Winter replied shaking her head as if to shake off the drowsiness that was no doubt assaulting her senses at the moment.

"I guess me bringing you the coffee worked for the best then." Whitley smiled at his unsuspecting sister. "Though if you're tired I can come back later."

Another yawn forced it's way out of her mouth, as Winter nodded. "Yeah I think that might be the best."

When she put the coffee cup down on the table and started getting up, Whitley's heart leaped upto his throat. She may have gotten sleepy but if she had only ingested a small amount of the sleeping drug, Whitley couldn't be sure how deep her sleep would be.

He interrupted Winter as she got up completely, a little bit of the panic he felt unintentionally slipping into his voice. "At least finish the coffee! I really hoped you'd enjoy it after all!"

"I am not going anywhere, Whitley." Winter replied glancing back and smiling at him before yawning loudly. "You can treat me to it again tomorrow."

She threw off her jacket as she fell on the bed, as her next words came out sleepily. "Tell Klein not to disturb me for a few hours."

Whitley was half out of his seat when he saw her cup was almost entirely empty. The panic he had been feeling just moments earlier subsided completely as he sat down once more.

Sighing in relief, he sat on the chair while keeping his eyes on Winter. He waited for a few more minutes, until the rise and fall of her chest became uniform before walking closer and shaking her by the shoulders, as he called out her name.

When all it accomplished was making her mumble n her sleep, Whitley pulled out his scroll and quickly typed out a message to Klein - informing him of their whereabouts and telling him they weren't to be disturbed for the next few hours by anyone.

The moment it had finished sending the text, Whitley threw his scroll to the side as he quickly undressed himself. Once he was done, he straddled Winter, his cock resting on her abdomen as he simply enjoyed the moment. He gazed down at her peaceful visage, and for a second he imagined the humiliation and pain in it as she saw him, her brother, violate her inside her home. He could only shiver in ecstasy as he fantasized that, but in the end that was all it was, a fantasy. As this was the only way he could ever have Winter - drugged and unaware - as otherwise she was too strong and too connected. If she ever found out what he had done, despite being a Schnee, there would be nothing anyone could do for him.

The dangerous and the forbidden nature of the act only made him more excited, however. Winter was so incredibly powerful, far beyond the reach of most people; yet here she was lying defenseless beneath her naked young brother who before the day was over was going to thoroughly violate her entire body.

Running his hands over her thighs and chest once, he laid himself over Winter; his mouth over her breasts, sucking at them through her clothing while he dragged his erection painfully over her clothed stomach. His inexperience worked against him here, as he was soon extremely close to ejaculating on her clothes.

Somehow he stopped himself, as that would leave evidence he wouldn't be able to hide; though not before some of his precum had leaked onto her vest. He quickly brushed it off, though it left a mark on her pants. Hopefully she would figure it was water or some other liquid. And while her shirt and vest was weight with his saliva, he knew it would be dry by the time she woke up.

Well now that he had enough fun with the appetizer, it was time to move to the main course.

Whitley's ran his hands over Winter's breasts once, before he started undressing her. Her blue vest was the first to be unbuttoned by his fingers before they did the same to sleeveless white shirt underneath it. Pushing them apart revealed her pale skin to his eyes along with a white colored lacy strapless brassiere that hid her breasts from view.

He didn't waste a second in unhooking them and throwing them to the floor, exposing her breasts to his view. They were as beautiful as he'd imagined; two perfectly shaped mounds of flesh with pink tips that were inviting by their very nature. The very things that had attracted Whitley's attention to his sister. Unwilling to wait any longer, he leaned down, capturing her right breast within his maw.

She tasted exquisite.

He sucked at her breast, swirling his tongue over and around her fleshy tip until he felt it stand firm within his mouth. Still he didn't let up, continuing his assault for another minute before he bit down on her breast with all his teeth after which he pulled away.

The blemishes he left on her right breast with his teeth, appeared perfectly highlighted against her fair skin and the signs of damage over the pristine skin was somehow utterly mesmerizing to look at. Unable to help himself he bit her over and over, leaving such marks all over her breasts.

Still straddling her, Whitley dragged his hips over her torso from where it was, so that his cock lay in the warm valley of her breasts. He grabbed each of her breasts in one of his hands and after reveling in how they soft they felt in his palms, started squeezing them.

At the same moment, he brought her breasts together and started thrusting his cock in between them. Whitley moaned as he pleasured himself with his sister's breasts; the sensation that assaulted him as his erection moved between her mounds, rapturous.

He had masturbated before of course, but none of the times he had performed it using his hands came even _remotely_ close to how it felt using Winter's body for his sexual relief.

Within another minute he was close to ejaculating again. This time he didn't fight it; instead squeezing her breasts in a harsh grip that left red imprints of his fingers on them, he buried his cock in between them. Most of his semen was caught between Winter's breasts while a few stray drops reached a bit further, onto her neck.

Whitley gasped as he reached his first climax, panting as he looked down at his sister's half naked body. She looked so incredibly _sexy_ as she lay asleep with his semen splattered over her skin.

He crawled to where his scroll lay a little to the side on the bed; snapping a couple of pictures of the moment to keep for posterity. A lazy smile came over his face as he glanced back at his sister's unconscious face. The scroll went back on the bed as he laid down on her left, so that his head was right next to hers.

Pressing his now flaccid cock against her body, Whitley moved his face until it was just above his sister's sleeping one, before speaking. "Look at the mess you've made, Winter."

There wasn't any point to it. The drugs in her body that currently kept her unconscious, similarly stopped her from hearing anything he said, he knew that. Yet something inside of Whitley drove him to say those words anyway, despite their apparent audience being completely unaware of them.

"Tch, tch, tch. Such unfit behavior for one carrying the Schnee name." His voice was filled with a faux solemnity even as his left hand snaked to one of her breasts, groping it before he started playing with its tip, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger giving it a sudden and extreme tug. When a slight opening of her mouth was the only sign of discomfort Winter displayed at his action, Whitley felt his grin grow wider.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. After all, you are only still a Schnee because father is simply too _weak_. He should have disinherited you the second you went against his wishes, _stripped_ you of the Schnee name and the privileges that came along with it. Like I did to your clothes."

Laughing softly at his own words, Whitley brought his hand up her neck, grabbing her by the chin as he whispered his next words to her. "But don't you worry, my dear sister_,_ I'll _gladly_ use this opportunity to teach you how to behave like a proper Schnee."

With those words, Whitley leaned forward closing the distance between them until none remained and then his lips were upon Winter's. They tasted a mix of the coffee she had drunk and her own original one. He kissed her hungrily, biting and sucking at her lips, before pushing his tongue into her mouth. It roamed freely inside the cavern of her mouth, seeking and tasting all corners of her mouth before entwining with hers.

After another minute or two of kissing, Whitley finally pulled back. Taking a moment to admire the bruising he had left on his sister's lips, he then spoke up once more, continuing from he had left off. "And it starts with cleaning up your own messes."

Whitley sat up and moved, bringing himself closer to her head. Once he was there, he put his knees on both sides of her head, his legs beside her shoulders. He smiled as he grabbed his dirty and growing erection in one hand, rubbing it against her cheek before bringing it upto her lips while leaving a trail of wetness across her face. "After all, you _are_ the reason that my cock is so dirty now. It's only fair that you clean it up."

His rubbed his cock against Winter's pale lips a few times before prying them open with his fingers and slipping his cock inside of it. Immediately, Whitley felt his eyes roll up at how amazing it felt having her mouth wrapped around his cock. He rolled his hips around as he waited until his cock grew back to its full length before he earnestly started thrusting into her mouth. It didn't take him long to lose himself to the sensations that her mouth evoked. The warmth and wetness of it was beyond the world.

Whitley grabbed his sister by her hair for a better grip, before he started bobbing her head in sync with his thrusts, as he reached the back of her throat with his cock. His hips went up and down, moving faster and faster with an almost animalistic ferocity, as he repeatedly smashed his hips onto her face.

The sounds of his balls slapping against her face as he thrust his cock into her throat, over and over, along with his rhythmic grunts echoed through the otherwise silent room. This time he lasted a fair bit longer.

"Take it, take it you slut!" he screamed as he ejaculated inside Winter's mouth, pushing his cock deep into her throat one last time as he did so; keeping his balls and pubic hair held against her face and nose.

"Hah, hah!" Whitley panted in exhaustion at his second climax. He kept his cock inside her mouth, spurting the rest of his semen into her mouth and down her throat, watching it bob up and down as somehow even while being unconscious, she swallowed his semen. He laughed as he saw her do it, rubbing her head with appreciation. "That's a good girl. Make sure not to waste a single drop of it. Swallow it whole."

When he was completely spent, he slowly started pulling his cock out. It came out with a wet _schlopping _sound as it cleared her lips, completely covered with her saliva. Suddenly hit by inspiration, Whitley rubbed his, now once more flaccid, cock all over her face. Trailing the mixture of his semen and her saliva on his cock all over face, even getting some on her silky, white hair. When he finished in his self-appointed task, Winter's face was a _mess_. Whitley laughed aloud at the sight.

"Now _this_ is a look that suits you the best, my dearest sister! Let's get another picture to commemorate this."

He leaned sideways to reach where his scroll and took a quick picture of Winter's current visage. Whitley frowned as he saw it on his scroll - it _looked_ good but he felt there was something missing.

"Let's try this." he took the position he had been in, just a few minutes ago with his spent cock laid against her left cheek before taking another pic. He laughed out loudly, delighted at the result. "YES! Perfect!"

In fact, now that he knew how great they could be, he wanted to take a lot more, preferably in a lot of positions. Whitley pondered on it as he looked down at his sister. It was probably going to take a while before his cock was back to being hard again so there wasn't any reason not to really.

"You don't mind do you, Winter?" Whitley asked his sister, smirking when there was no reply. "I'll be taking that as a yes then."

The next ten minutes or so were filled with Whitley snapping pictures of Winter. There were a lot of them - one where his cock was lying over her eyes, one where it sat nestled between her breasts, one where she was apparently swallowing it, one with her hair wrapped around his cock, one with his cock inside her hands, one where he was squeezing her breast... There were a few pictures with his face in them too - kissing Winter, biting and holding her tongue outside her mouth, sucking at her breasts.

When he became hard for the third time, Whitley decided it was time for the grand finale. His fingers moved deftly as they unzipped her pants before pulling them down her legs while holding her hips up. After that the only piece of clothing left on his sister was the lacy piece of white panties that oh so carefully hid her vagina from his eyes. He brought up his scroll to take two pictures - one of her whole figure, and the other of just the tantalizing view her underwear offered.

Pushing apart her legs, he knelt between them before he started rubbing his hard erection over her clothes while snapping a picture of the same. A part of him wanted nothing more than to tear the last piece of clothing off of her and lay claim to her innermost place, but he pushed it down for the moment; as he instead reveled at the current situation the two of them were in, where a thin piece of clothing was the only layer protection Winter had that at the moment prevented him, her own brother, from violating her. A layer that he could overcome in just a moment.

He shivered in utter delight at how powerful it made him feel. Of having his sister entirely powerless beneath him, in her very room. Her fate was entirely in his hands. There was nothing Winter could do to stop him if he wanted to violate her. And he so very much did.

Putting his scroll beside her leg, Whitley hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled. Pushing her knees together in front of him, he took his panties down her pale toned thighs and long legs, before finally reaching her feet and pulling them free. Burying his face into them, he took a deep breath of the smell it carried, basking in Winter's scent before he threw it on the floor.

Shoving her legs apart, Whitley gazed down at his prize. Winter's vagina was completely clean shaven, no trace of any hair near it, which left him with a perfect view of her slit. He licked his lips unconsciously as his cock quivered in anticipation of being buried insider those folds. He still needed to do a few things, but then same part whispered to him again. Telling him to claim her privates for himself.

And this time he didn't fight it.

He moved forward between her legs, until his hips were next to hers. Lining up his cock against her slit with one hand, he spread her folds open with the other before pushing his cock into them.

Whitley groaned in satisfaction as his cock penetrated his sister's vagina. He was finally, _finally_ having sex with Winter.

Taking another deep breath he pushed his cock deeper. He was immediately reminded of his experience with her mouth as the warmth and snugness that assaulted him as he moved forward. But while her mouth had been wet and inviting, her inner passage proved entirely too unwilling to part before his cock.

Whitley gasped in pain as a burning sensation spread across his cock when he pushed it a little bit further into Winter. She was so _dry_! Stopping in place, Whitley looked down, trying too check how much of his cock he had pushed inside his sister until now. When he saw he was barely a quarter of the way through, Whitley could only curse aloud at his situation.

He had lusted after Winter for so long, had spent so many sleepless nights fantasizing about her. Even preparing this exact situation had taken him over half a year, with him getting those sleeping drugs out of under father's notice and subtly encouraging Weiss towards being a Hunter. Now that he was here, alone with her in her room with both of them completely naked and his cock already inside her, he wanted nothing more than to start slamming away at his sister.

Yet, as it turned out in his impatience, he had made a misstep. Gritting his teeth in anger he _slowly_ started pulling his cock out of her incredibly tight crevice, whining unwillingly as he brought out more of his cock out of the warmth of Winter's vagina and into the relative cold air of the room. This was the only way, otherwise he felt his cock might burn off. He'd just need to persevere for a few minutes until he'd made her wet enough. Whitley whined past his lips as he took his cock out a little more, when his right knee slipped.

Whitley wasn't entirely sure how exactly it came to pass but nonetheless he found himself falling foward before catching himself on Winter's waist.

And then his mind was no longer thinking anything as by the time Whitley caught himself, his cock had already sank over half its length into Winter's folds, pushing deep into her despite the continuous obstacle that was her dry tunnel.

However, it wasn't because of pleasure that his mind blanked out. It was there of course, but it was easily eclipsed by its polar opposite emotion. Whitley screamed in pain as the accidental thrusting made it feel like someone had scraped the skin off his cock, with tears appearing in his eyes.

But before he could do anything next, a pained moan filled the room. Whitley immediately paused, his eyes on Winter's face who for the first time, since she had fallen unconscious after he'd drugged her, appeared to be feeling any pain. Her face was scrunched in pain as a wordless, soft sound of discomfort left her throat.

Whitley realized he wanted to hear that more. Gripping his sister by her thighs, he took a deep breath steadying himself before _pushing_ his cock deeper into her folds.

The world shrunk down to his cock and her vagina squeezing it so hard, he felt as if his cock might snap in half at the pressure. The sensation of her insides being so incredibly _snug_ and _hot_ around his cock as he sheathed himself entirely inside her, were both euphoric and agonizing. So much so that he had to bite down on his lips to not scream loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the manor.

His efforts earned him another moan of discomfort which escaped from Winter's lips as his cock shoved its way deep into her, parting her inner walls around his cock. His cock twitched in excitement, where it lay still inside her, as he witnessed the pain upon her face.

Inhaling deeply, he pulled his cock out of her snug folds. Drawing his hips back, he slammed them foward again, until his cock was entirely swallowed by her insides once more. Whitley hissed through his teeth at the pain that came with it, but yet another sound from his sister below him as well as the fact that it had hurt less, gave him strength to repeat the movement.

He _fucked_ her like that, using short and jerking movements to shove his cock deep inside of Winter before slowly pulling out. Over and over and over.

Eventually, the precum leaking from his throbbing erection as well as Winter's own growing wetness made traversing the insides of her vagina much easier. While she was still snug and tight around him, it no longer felt like each thrust would tear off his cock.

He started thrusting faster into her, leaning over her body as he spoke.

"Tell me, how does it feel having your brother's cock inside you?" He taunted Winter's unconscious form. With the growing wetness around her vagina, she had stopped reacting anymore to his thrusts, her face back to a state of peaceful serenity which _infuriated _Whitley beyond belief.

Whitley _wanted_ his sister to wake up. To see him _raping_ her. He wanted to see her serene face be filled with horror instead, as she realized the state she was in. To see her begging and screaming at him to stop, with tears in her eyes as she struggled helplessly against him.

Not that he would of course. Giving her a mocking smile he would keep thrusting his cock inside her folds until her screaming overshadowed the rhythmic noise of flesh slapping against flesh. He would keep at it, thrusting his cock into her again and again, until she stopped struggling and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she lost consciousness. Even then he wouldn't stop, until he left her broken and pregnant, her womb filled to the brim with his semen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Whitley threw his head up and _screamed, _as that fantasy along with the reality of having his sister's vagina wrapped around his cock so tightly, finally pushed him to his third climax. His cock _exploded_ inside Winter, painting her inner walls with his semen. At the same time, he lost all strength in his body, boneslessly flopping down on Winter.

Whitley gasped, too exhausted to even speak as he rested his head on her chest, his hips locked against her as the rest of his semen leaked out of his cock, into her vagina and probably unprotected womb.

Honestly, he found the idea of a Winter, impregnated with his child way too sexy. But fortunately, he knew how to distinguish between a fantasy and reality. After all, no matter how appealing the fantasy appeared, if he spent a little time thinking about it, it fell apart.

After all, his plan was to _not_ get caught. Not advertise his actions to the entire world.

Which is why he'd also gotten a couple dozen pills for preventing pregnancies a few weeks ago. They were in the shirt pocket he had been wearing.

He'd give Winter a couple after he had finished playing with her for the day.

After all, there was _at least_ one more climax left in him and even afterwards, there was nothing stating that he couldn't entertain himself with her luscious body once he was spent. The drugs were supposed to keep her knocked out for _hours_ on end and Whitley intended to make full use of the time granted to him.

Tilting his head to the side, he took the tip of the breast that was just beside his face, into his mouth and started to suck on it softly, as his cock started growing harder once more.

===========

Jacques closed his scroll as he called out in answer to the knock on his door. "Enter."

Whitley entered his study and after shutting the door behind him came to stand in front of him. "You called for me, father?"

Jacques didn't say anything for a few moments, instead merely keeping up a look at his youngest. When Whitley started to sweat, Jacques smiled to himself in the privacy of his mind. After a minute of silence, he finally spoke up.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow with your sister for an important visit and we'll be gone nearly whole day. Despite me not being home, I expect you to carry yourself with all the dignity of a Schnee. Do you understand?"

Whitley nodded firmly at him, eyes earnest and containing no signs of duplicity.

_Guess he needed a push after all._

Jacques spoke his next words in the same tone of voice as the last. "Also see to it that your mother doesn't embarrass herself or the family name while we're gone."

And there it was, the glint in his eyes as Whitley realized the full extent of what both him and Winter being absent from the manor meant for him.

\------------

After he had left, Jacques opened up his scroll once more and pressed play. On-screen, his son repeatedly slammed his dick into his eldest daughter's cunt from where he knelt behind her. Her breasts shook wildly with each of his thrusts while his hands held onto her hair with a death grip.

Jacques smiled.

In the end Whitley's overconfidence in himself, was his fatal flaw. With a similar video of him and his wife no doubt coming tomorrow, his son would be completely under his thumb from here on out.

He'd been subtly encouraging the boy to rape his mother for some time now but the idiot boy had instead set his eyes on his sister and doubled down on it.

Once Jacques had realized that however, he'd started thinking on how to use it to his advantage and then set his plan in motion. The hard part of that plan was over now at least.

And as Whitley should still have some of the drugs left, the boy would use them on Willow, after Jacques had put the idea in his head finally bringing things full circle. The drugs really were remarkable. Despite all what Whitley had done to her, Winter hadn't woken up through her whole ordeal.

He felt his dick strain against his pants as he watched Whitley cumming once more inside his unconscious daughter.

Winter truly was a beauty. Even when covered in Whitley's cum with her pristine hair a mess, Jacques could admit that his daughter looked _stunning_. In fact, his eldest daughter's body and looks reminded him of his wife in the early years of their marriage.

Whilst their marriage had never been more than a business arrangement, with no love shared between the two of them, the same couldn't be said for lust. He remembered fucking Willow at least once _every_ day near the start of their marriage.

But he was getting lost in his memories.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of this sudden nostalgia, he sent a message to Klein, to inform Winter that she was to come meet him within an hour.


End file.
